Lithium primary and secondary batteries which use lithium as the negative electrode active material have lately attracted attention as high energy density batteries, and much active research is being conducted.
As a solvent of the nonaqueous electrolyte for these types of batteries, ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate, butylene carbonate, dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate, sulfolane, dimethoxy ethane, tetrahydrofuran and dioxolane and the like can be used alone or in the form of a mixture of two or more of these substances. As a solute dissolved in the solvent there can be mentioned LiPF.sub.6, LiBF.sub.4, LiClO.sub.4, LiCF.sub.3 SO.sub.3, LiAsF.sub.6, LiN(CF.sub.3 SO.sub.2).sub.2, LiCF.sub.3 (CF.sub.2).sub.3 SO.sub.3 or the like.
It is known that a nonaqueous electrolyte including dioxolane as a solvent improves battery properties (Japanese patent publication (Laid-Open) Sho 60-91565). However, there is a problem when dioxolane is used as solvent that a negative electrode in which lithium is an active material reacts chemically with the dioxolane, and reduces battery capacity after storage.
It is commercially important for this kind of battery to inhibit self-discharge during storage.